


你凶什么凶噢？

by SeJov17110



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, VerYoung
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeJov17110/pseuds/SeJov17110





	你凶什么凶噢？

权顺荣真的特别委屈啊，但是他能跟谁说呢，没有人能理解他的痛苦，就好像十三个人里十二个都分化成了Alpha，就他一个是任人宰割的Omega一样的悲哀。  
现在崔韩率来找他聊天他都是非常警惕的，来来回回好几次崔韩率终于忍不了了，大踏步过去一把就将离他五米远的权顺荣给扯进了自己怀里。「哥为什么要躲着我？」  
权顺荣吓了一跳试图从崔韩率怀里挣扎出来，却只感觉腰间双臂的力度越来越紧，索性放弃了挣扎，叹了口气看着崔韩率，刚被全圆佑虐待过的双唇此刻有些红肿，水润润地嘟着。  
崔韩率盯了一会儿突然就忍不住了，他大力地撕扯开了权顺荣身上全圆佑的衬衫，大掌直接接触权顺荣翘挺的臀部用力揉捏，硬生生给权顺荣疼得逼出了眼泪。「崔韩率！！你突然干嘛啊！」  
崔韩率吻上他哥哥那张诱人的嘴，在刚才全圆佑凌虐过的基础上又给他哥咬得流了血，渗透在两个人的嘴里就那样飘入了许多令人作呕的铁锈味。  
崔韩率给他把裤子也扒了，把他转了个身压在门上伸手啪地一下打在了他白嫩的臀瓣上，很快的一道红印就出现在了权顺荣嫩嫩的屁股上，力道不算大却让权顺荣感觉到了无端的羞耻。  
「崔韩率你凶什么啊...！」权顺荣皱着眉想要挣扎开来，未果又被崔韩率拿过一旁不知何时已经戴好了避孕套的香蕉就插进了后穴里。  
仍旧进入得非常顺利。  
权顺荣又气又急又疼，狠狠地挠着门忍痛也忍着崔韩率带给他的羞耻感和快感。崔韩率好歹是个美国人还是懂得很多该懂的事情的，穴内的香蕉就不断变换着抽插方式把权顺荣搞得前面都晃悠起来。  
权顺荣叫床的声音是真的好听，崔韩率听到了才深有感触，他另一手又拍了权顺荣的臀部一巴掌，三指并上伸进权顺荣口中就开始肆无忌惮地扣弄起来。  
些许时候不知道怎么就变成了权顺荣跪在地上，崔韩率摁着他的头把性器送进他嘴里抽送的场面。权顺荣的舌头又软又滑，舔过崔韩率的性器柱体是真的好几次都差点给崔韩率舔射了。  
权顺荣是真的接受不了深喉，差一点就把前天的晚饭都吐出来了，崔韩率也不勉强他，又将囊袋放在权顺荣嘴边让他吸弄着，觉得差不多了就再次插入他口中尽数泄在了他嘴里。  
弟弟的味道也不是很难吃，权顺荣倒也没用崔韩率提醒就着淫荡这个劲儿就给咽下去了。崔韩率讶异了一下不过很快又勾起了美式邪魅笑容，把他哥从地上抽起来重新按在门上就送入了一根震动的东西。  
权顺荣再次陷入了恐慌，他还记得尹净汉塞进他后穴里的跳蛋把他搞得三天没下床的事情，然后很是抗拒地扭着腰。「拿出去...不要这个...求你了...」  
崔韩率肯定不听啊，甚至又伸入了两根手指跟随着震动棒的频率一起抽送。震动棒在体内不断转动着打在敏感点上，让权顺荣的身体抖得厉害，声音也愈发地甜腻起来，挠着崔韩率的心脏让他无法冷静下来，他一腿顶在他哥一条腿上把那条腿抬了起来，捏着权顺荣的小手扣住摁在门上，性器的前端口抵着权顺荣插着震动棒的后穴慢慢挤进了一点。  
权顺荣一慌握着崔韩率的手就紧了许多，紧紧地缩着不让崔韩率进入已经涨得不行的后穴了。但崔韩率是绝对不会放过身下的小仓鼠的，他强行地又挤进了一点，结果就把他哥挤射了，脚下一滩白浊溅得两个人脚上都是，崔韩率摸了摸下巴就把自己全送进了权顺荣的身体里。  
权顺荣瞬间绷直了身体，双手十指相扣的指尖都泛白，可见权顺荣疼得是要了老命了，即便如此崔韩率还是不打算放过他，震动棒和他自己的性器一同在权顺荣穴内抽送，根本就没发现他哥早就疼得没声儿了。  
终于在他哥又一次被逼着射出来的时候，地下已经形了小滩白浊液体积成的水渍。而此时此刻他哥的腰身也已经软了下来，扶着门站不住了顺着往下滑，崔韩率眼眸暗淡了下去，将他穴内的震动棒关掉抽出丢在床上，托起他哥一条腿又开始狠狠地顶撞了起来。  
门在两个人狠命的性事下撞得咣当咣当响，崔韩率心里又莫名烦得要死索性把他哥拦腰双腿向后都勾在他腰上又摁在了床上一边打着他的小屁股一边冲撞着敏感的身躯。  
等他哥第三次射了出来的时候他才肯怼开他哥最深处的入口，然后把白浊射进了权顺荣的身体里去。粗喘了好一会儿才抽出来，看着白浊液体从权顺荣的穴口流出来  
他哥高潮的时候是真的好看，仰着脖子张着嘴面色潮红地说要去了的样子在做完之后无时不刻都刻在他的心里，让他每每想起，都很想再把权顺荣狠狠地操一遍。  
当然，这是做梦。  
「哥哥...」  
「走开！！」  
「哥哥就一次好不好...？」  
「不行！！走开！！」  
崔韩率的日仓之路，还很远。

Fin.


End file.
